Lightbulbs are normally shipped and stored in generally rectangular protective enclosures. These may simply be open-ended corrugated cardboard sleeves or more elaborate cartons having interior partitions which are intended to isolate the bulbs from each other and from the outside walls of the carton so that the bulbs are protected and buffered from shocks encountered during normal handling of the carton. Examples of such prior cartons are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,892,581; 2,825,496; 1,347,899; 1,626,971; 3,116,004; 3,145,836 and 2,690,254.
Some prior cartons and boxes of this general type are disadvantaged because they do not adequately protect all areas of the bulbs. In some cases, various apertures must be formed in the carton sidewalls in order to create interior panels to protect the contents. These apertures provide access into the carton for dirt and grit which can mar the surfaces of the contents. Also elongated objects such as sticks, rods and wire can project into these apertures and actually destroy the contents.
Other cartons of this general type use an excessive amount of board material or require several folding and glueing operations to form the finished carton. Therefore, they are relatively expensive to make in terms of material and set-up costs.